


Mother's Day

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Marinette is too sick to be Ladybug today.Enter: LADYMOM!Or is that MamaBug?





	Mother's Day

Sabine lifted her hand from Marinette’s forehead.  “Well,” she murmured, “you’re not going anywhere today!”  Her daughter did not answer, being (finally) asleep.  “At least this usually passes quickly.  Half your class out with it this week!”  
  
_BZZT! BZZT!_   Marinette’s phone vibrated.  Sabine had turned off the volume, not wanting Alya or any of her other friends to disturb Marinette, but apparently she had something set to notify her…  
  
…oh.  Oh dear.  An akuma, and now of all times!  
  
“Tikki, dear.  Come out, please!  We have a problem.”  After a moment, the little red creature floated up from underneath the chaise lounge where Mari was sleeping.  “Oh, so that’s what you look like!  Hello! I’ve heard you talking enough times, but I have never gotten more than a tiny glimpse of you!”  
  
The little deity was wide-eyed.  “You…you knew?”    
  
“Nothing happens under this roof that I don’t know about, Mademoiselle Tikki.  Now, we have a problem, and this young lady is too sick to be the solution.  So I think you and I had better discuss a few things.”  
  
***  
  
Chat Noir backflipped out of the way of a pastry hurled by Pie-rate, and winced when it exploded behind him.  “Don’t you know you’re supposed to pierce the crust?”  Dangit, where was Ladybug?  He’d been playing tag with this Akuma for close to half an hour now!  
  
“I’ll pierce YOUR crust, you impudent feline!”  The bakery-themed villain prepared another missile, then paused at a light _thump_ on the rooftop and the _zip_ of a retracting yo-yo.  Chat turned with a big grin.  
  
“THERE you are My…umm…WHO ARE YOU?!”  The woman was clearly Ladybug, red costume with black spots and yo-yo, but gold highlights appeared at the collar, wrists, and ankles.  Her hair was the same color, but too short for pigtails.  The eyes behind the mask were gray, not the vivid blue that Chat knew so well.  Yet the earrings were definitely the same.  He dropped into a fighting stance, glancing back and forth between the akuma and this…impostor?     
  
The newcomer smiled and nodded at him, then coolly looked up and down at Pie-rate.  “I am Ladybug’s Mother.  She is not feeling well today, so I am filling in for her.  What caused this person to become a supervillain?”  
  
Chat blinked.  The akuma blinked.  The purple butterfly outline that appeared over Pie-rate’s face did not blink, but elsewhere in the city, a certain villain was staring at the wall of his lair like “wha…?”  Finally, Chat ventured, “His name is Pierre Dubois.  His bakery got a bad review in the local paper.  The critic said his work was substandard. Um…I think the akuma is in the rolling pin?”  
  
The Lady ( _LadyMom?  MamaBug?_   Chat’s head was spinning) hmmphed, and she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “Well, he’s not wrong about that.”  Then she straightened up and said, “Alright, Pie-rate.  I suppose you have something to say to me, so go ahead and say it!”  
  
The purple butterfly mask appeared again, and Pie-rate roared, “Whoever you are, give me your Miraculous!”  
  
LadyMom sighed, “You forgot to say please.”  
  
Pie-rate blinked.  Chat fought down a giggle.  
  
“Madame Ladybug…Maman Ladybug, if you prefer…may I please have your Miraculous.”  
  
Maman Ladybug smiled, “No, you may not.  You have already proven that you cannot be trusted with even less power than this provides, and the man you are working for most certainly has proven unworthy of even one Miraculous, never mind two or three.  However, I do thank you for asking so politely.”  
  
With a scream of rage, Pie-rate launched himself at her.  
  
The battle went quickly, though not in the manner that Chat was accustomed to.  He tried to take a hit for his…his Lady’s _maman_ , and got flicked on his fake ears for his trouble.  “I can take care of myself, get that rolling pin!”  Her moves were more deliberate, less fluid, but just as confident as ever.  She called for Lucky Charm and received a can of non-stick cooking spray, which she promptly used to coat the shingles on a nearby roof.  Chat lured Pie-rate onto the roof, he slipped and fell, and the yo-yo wrapped him up.    
  
LadyMom picked up the rolling pin from where it had fallen and made as if to dash it against the bricks, then stopped herself.  She walked over to where Pie-rate was tied up.    
  
“Hawkmoth, I know you are listening.  By now you are convinced that I am who I say I am: Ladybug’s mother.  You have been after my daughter, and terrorizing Paris, for over a year now.  Eventually, my daughter and her partner will find you.  Pray they find you before I do, Monsieur: I am _most_ unhappy with you!”  Then she broke the rolling pin and captured the dark butterfly.  The can of cooking spray was tossed into the air and everything was returned to normal.  
  
Except Ladybug.  Ladybug was still not exactly Ladybug.    
  
“ _Maman_ Ladybug, will…will my…ah…my partner be returning soon?”  In answer, he got a broad smile.  
  
“Your _Lady_ should be back in action in a couple of days at most, _Chaton_.  And I must say she is blessed with a fine and handsome partner, of whom I wholeheartedly approve.”    
  
Chat blushed. “So, it’s…it’s nothing serious?”    
  
At a beep from her earrings, LadyMom tossed the yo-yo off toward a nearby roof, giving the string a tug to ensure that it had caught properly.  She winked at Chat Noir, “Oh, no, nothing too serious! You could say…a _bug_ is going around!”  And with that, she left.  
  
_My Lady’s Mother made a pun._  
  
_MY Lady’s MOTHER made a PUN!_  
  
_I am SO marrying into that family some day._  
  
_AND SHE APPROVES OF ME!_    
  
***  
  
Marinette groaned and reached for the water bottle.  The fever had finally broken, but she was so dehydrated.  “Tikki?”  
  
“Ah, you’re awake! Good!  I made you some soup!” Her mother came up through the trap door carrying a tray.   As she set it down on the desk, Sabine said, “Oh, Marinette.  You were so out of it that you forgot to take out your earrings before you crawled under the covers!  I removed them for you.  They’re in this lovely little Chinese box over here on your desk.  Where ever did you get it, it’s exquisite?  Anyhow, have some soup, it’ll fix you right up.  I got the recipe from your Uncle!”    
  
The teen’s hands flew to her ears, and she paled.  The Miraculous! Tikki!  “Um… _maman_ …did anything happen while I was…you know…out of it?”  
  
“Oh, nothing much.  There was an Akuma, but Chat Noir and Ladybug took care of it.  You can read about it on the Ladyblog, I understand Alya got lots of pictures!  No interviews with Ladybug this time, she was in an awful hurry to leave, and Chat Noir—poor boy!—was a stuttering mess and made no sense.  But soup first, news later, dear! I’ll leave you to it, your father needs me in the bakery.”  And with that Sabine disappeared back downstairs, closing the trap door behind her.  
  
Despite her weak knees, Marinette was off the lounge like a shot. “Tikki!  Tikki?!”  She opened the box and jammed the earrings in.  “Tikki, what _happened?!_ ”  
  
Below, Sabine hummed and smiled to herself.    
  
Chat Noir was such a nice boy.  They should find a way to get him over for dinner some evening. 


End file.
